


I'm a survivor

by orphan_account



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety Attacks, Blood and Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Language, F/F, Flashbacks, Heavy Angst, Homophobic Language, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Summaries, Panic Attacks, Physical Abuse, Polyamory, References to Canon, Verbal Abuse, please give this a try
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 01:11:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20055604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Thin, delicate fingers caressed her right cheek in a stunningly gentle manner whilst slightly rougher, calloused ones stroked her left hand’s knuckles just as daintily. The sensation was heavenly and extremely peaceful, deliciously so, until the moment those soft touches became forceful and wicked, yearning to shatter her bones and ruin her flesh even further.ORThe story wherein Kate, Laurie and Meg are all in a polyamorous relationship but the first one is nearly killed by her stepfather.





	I'm a survivor

**Author's Note:**

> ·Various important notes·
> 
> 1.- Laurie, Meg and Kate are 25, 23 and 21 years old respectively and they're in a healthy, happy, polyamorous relationship.  
2.- Sally (The Nurse) is the sister of Meg's deceased mother, therefore her aunt and legal guardian. In this story she was engaged to Andrew (her actual husband in DbD's canon lore) but she broke up with him when she discovered that he was against the idea of taking Meg in.  
3.- It's never mentioned, but Kate's mother comitted suicide, therefore making Kenneth Kate's legal guardian.  
4.- I've been trying to write this story for two weeks, so if there are incoherences I'm deeply sorry.

Thin, delicate fingers caressed her right cheek in a stunningly gentle manner whilst slightly rougher, calloused ones stroked her left hand’s knuckles just as daintily. The sensation was heavenly and extremely peaceful, deliciously so, until the moment those soft touches became forceful and wicked, yearning to shatter her bones and ruin her flesh even further. 

Soon enough she was choking, utterly unable to take anything but shallow and short gasps that didn’t give her enough oxygen to breathe properly. Moments later her vision grew blurry, clouded by countless black specks, at the same time that her movements became slower and weaker as seconds went by.

A guttural whimper tore through Kate’s split lips as she snapped back to consciousness, her body jerking forwards abruptly in spite of the pain that embraced it like a second skin. Panic and anxiety ensued in the blink of an eye, as did hyperventilation, yet one thing was crystal clear: what she had felt and experienced seconds prior had been an hallucination.

“Shhh, it’s okay,” Kate’s head tilted towards the voice rapidly, her deafening heartbeat echoing throughout the depths of her mind in the process. There was a familiar blonde standing in front of her, hands raised so as to not scare Kate any further. “You’re safe now,” Laurie Strode, she reasoned in the midst of her anxiety, stated in a hushed whisper.

The redhead that was right beside Laurie nodded, hands raised as well, her eyes filled with worry and grief. “You’re safe, Songbird,” Meg Thomas, Kate noticed after a few seconds, repeated softly, aching to get closer and embrace the marred girl. 

Both girls, her two _ girlfriends_, exchanged looks and after some seconds, nodded to each other. If Kate weren’t in such a frantic state, she would have been amused by how Meg and Laurie seemed to be able to communicate between themselves telepathically every now and then.

“Kate, sweetheart,” she couldn’t help but flinch and shudder because of the pet name, thing that didn’t go unnoticed by the other two young adults. “Kate,” Laurie tried again, slower that time, “can you please name five things you see for me?”

The youngest of the three nodded promptly as she stared at everything and anything for a split second. “I can see, uh,” her voice was husky due to her sore throat, but she powered through, “I can see the floor, a c-coffee table, a bloody jacket lying on it,” Kate gulped, sweat rolling down her face, “and, uh, my ha—,” she mumbled as she raised both of her hands, staring at them in disbelief when she noticed that her right index finger was missing, “—nds.”

Meg scratched the back of her neck nervously, shivers running down her spine. “Great,” she whispered, regaining Kate’s attention, who looked at her with an horrified expression, as if she was being haunted by the memories of whatever had harmed her so badly. “What about four things you can hear?” 

_ “Get back here, you slut!” A hoarse voice demanded, heavy footsteps drawing near to where she lay on the floor, trying to crawl away from its owner desperately. Her movements were lazy and weak, hindered by the blood loss she was being victim of. _

Kate snapped back to reality with a gasp, tears spilling from her eyes as she shook her head. She tried to recall the question she’d been asked, ignoring both the fact that one of her fingers was missing and the flashback she had just experienced. With eyes closed tightly, she focused on the noises around her.

“I can hear my heartbeat,” she whispered, feeling her head throb maniacally because of the frenzied beats, “a r-radio in the distance, k-kids screaming outside and a phone buzzing,” Kate mumbled just as Meg fetched said device from her jeans’ pockets and typed something quickly.

The corners of Laurie’s lips twitched upwards as she took a tentative step forward. “You’re doing great,” she encouraged the musician sweetly. “Three things you can feel?” Laurie requested softly as Meg approached Kate as well.

The younger blonde narrowed her eyes and stared at her girlfriends. “This is one of your techniques to calm people down, isn’t it?” Both girls shrugged, but Kate didn’t press the issue, especially since it was working. “I can feel the need to crack my bones, uh, exhaustion, and… Bandages all over my body?”

Meg and Laurie stared at each other and shrugged again, satisfied with their girlfriend’s weird answers. “Okay,” the redhead mused, taking another step forward. “Two things you can smell?”

“Hydrogen peroxide,” Kate answered without a single ounce of hesitation, “and your lemon scented shampoo.”

The athlete grabbed one of her braids, placed it under her nostrils, and inhaled, nodding when she noticed that it did smell like lemons.

Laurie’s smile grew wider thanks to Meg and Kate’s interactions, their shenanigans never failing to amuse her. “And last but not least,” she said, kneeling in front of Kate and placing a sole hand over Kate’s knees, “one thing you can taste?”

“Iron,” the word slips from her harmed lips before her brain is even able to register it. “Iron as in, from blood,” she added after some seconds, as Meg knelt in front of her too.

Kate placed her left hand over Meg’s, which was on her left thigh, and her right one over Laurie’s, which was resting over her right knee. “Sorry for, y’know, panicking so much a bit ago… I had a nightmare and when I woke up I wasn’t sure of where I was,” Kate whispered sheepishly, heat getting to her cheeks.

“There’s nothing you have to apologize for,” Laurie replied earnestly, squeezing Kate’s knee softly and reassuringly.

Meg nodded at Laurie’s word. “I’m sure you’ve noticed already, but we’re in my house. You passed out in the entrance a couple of hours ago before we could even open the door. Aunt Sally patched you up, that’s why you feel bandages all over. I called Laurie and asked her to come over while Aunt Sally stabilized your vitals and stopped the bleeding,” there was a pause in which thick tension took over the three of them before Meg proceeded talking. “What happened to you, Kate? When we found you unconscious in our porch, you were bleeding out from various, deep lacerations…”

Concern was evident in the redhead’s voice, making Kate sick to her stomach because of the guilt she was feeling. Meg’s father had abandoned her when she was a young kid, and she had practically seen her mother fall sick, eventually dying because of the illness that lacked cure, which meant that was susceptible to those type of situations, and Kate knew that all too well.

“My stepfather did this to me,” Kate answered, her voice shaky and softer than a whisper. Both girls tensed up at that, dread coursing through their veins. “It’s been going on for a while, maybe for a couple of months.” ‘_Or a year or two’ _ was left unsaid_. _

“Was he the one who has been inflicting bruises on you for an ungodly amount of time?” Laurie questioned, eyes wide and hands trembling. They had known for a while that someone had been hurting Kate, but whenever they asked her, the hopeful songbird would just smile and shrug them off.

This time, however, Kate nodded. She was tired of lying to her girlfriends, and it was virtually impossible to avoid the conversation she had been trying to avoid for so long anyway.

“When I got home from my last classes, Kenneth was drunk and perhaps even a little high since he reeked of alcohol and drugs…” Kate moved away her hand from Laurie’s and observed her missing finger. The cut had been clean and precise, but she could tell that Sally —_ “God bless that woman”, Kate thought as she remembered that it was Sally’s day off,— _ had sanitized and taken care of it. “He grabbed me by my neck, pinned me against the door and asked me where I’d been.”

Laurie and Meg listened intently even though they remained silent. If they were to speak, their anger would take the best of them and neither wanted that to happen. They had to keep their composure and stay calm for Kate, after all.

“I guess he forgot I had afternoon classes at college,” Kate mumbled between nervous chuckles. “He didn’t believe me when I answered him,” she admitted before sighing deeply, tears clouding her vision once again. “Said I probably was ‘sleeping around with boys like the whore I am’ and that he’d kill me if I ‘got knocked up’.”

Meg bit her lower lip down whilst she clenched her fists, which shook with pure rage. She took a couple of deep breaths before breaking the ice for the first time. “Well, joke’s on that clown, you don’t even like boys.”

Kate chuckled darkly as she nodded. “That’s what I told him… The words escaped from my mouth before I could even stop myself.” The older girls braced themselves for the worst, yet they never prepared themselves enough for what was coming. “He called me a dyke,” her voice lowered considerably when she uttered the last word, “and tried to choke me to death as he kept on insulting me.” Kate slowly brought her hand to her neck, where angry, wide, black and purple bruises rested.

_ “To think,” Kenneth mumbled, his stinky breath hitting her right in the face as she tried to free herself from his grasp, “that a fucking disgrace, a damned dyke, has been living under my roof for four long years… I’m gonna kill you, you’re fucking done for,” he mumbled before punching her square in the face with his right fist as he strangled her with his left hand. _

“How did you manage to escape?” Meg asked gently, cupping Kate’s bruised cheek. “He’s bigger than Anna, for fuck’s sake,” she muttered under her breath. The young blonde smiled a bit at the comparison, knowing that Anna and Kenneth were nothing alike. Anna was both a strong and tall, Russian deliverywoman that brought supplies to Crotus Prenn Asylum and that seemed to flirt here and there with Sally, especially after discovering that the nurse had been single ever since she became Meg’s legal guardian. On the other hand, Kenneth was an alcoholic and a drug addict, a man who hadn’t succeeded in the world of entertainment and had married her mother, whom he had somehow charmed, only for the sake of the company and gaining money out of her.

“Kicked him in the nuts,” Kate mumbled vaguely, a grimace plastered on her face. “He recovered quickly, my kick wasn’t the strongest given how I was lacking air after all, and pushed me down to the floor.” Her blue eyes were fixed on her right hand, more specifically, on the finger she’d lost the previous afternoon.

_ Kenneth was furious, his dark eyes injected in blood as he stared down at Kate, who was trying to run away from him. He groaned and lunged forward, throwing her to the floor and stomping on her tattooed arm to neutralize her. _

_ “Where are you going, Katie girl?” Kenneth questioned between pants, applying even more pressure until the bone snapped and Kate cried in pain. “The fun has barely even started,” he muttered as he reached down to grab her right arm. _

_ He stared at her hand for a couple of seconds with a pensive look before grinning wildly. “So, the little musician, the family’s guitarist, enjoys fucking girls, huh? Do they squirm under your touch, tell you how they want you to play them like one of your instruments?” Kate was sickened, blinded by the pain and fearing that her hand would snap if half because of his forceful grip. _

_ After seconds of silence, he lifted his foot and stomped hard right between her scapulas. “Answer me when I ask you a goddamn question, you ungrateful bitch!” Kenneth barked venomously. Kate mumbled incoherently, speeding up her rambling when she heard the familiar metal sound that indicated that he had opened his butterfly knife. _

_ Burning pain ensued when he slashed her index finger horizontally, blood oozing all the way down her palm. “Shi-hi-hit!” Kate howled in-between sobs as Kenneth let go of her hand to lick her finger with a wicked expression. _

_ “You don’t taste bad at all… For a disgusting dyke, that is,” he stated before stabbing her left hip and moving the knife to the right, slashing all the way to the small of her back. _

“Songbird,” Kate snapped from her thoughts when she heard Meg calling her, her hand still cupping her cheek. “You don’t have to tell us everything today,” she reassured her softly.

Laurie nodded and sighed. It was heartbreaking to see the usually cheerful artist be so pensive and lost within her grief, but there was nothing that Kate could do in her current state.

“Sally said that it’d be wise to take you to Prenn once you woke up and she returned home, just in case there’s internal bleeding or a major injury that needs special treatment,” Laurie informed her, tilting her head to her right, giving the house’s door a quick look. “We don’t know when she’ll be back though.”

Kate’s eyes widened considerably. “Wait, but if I go there, they’ll call Kenneth!” 

Meg shook her head and smiled at her. “Nobody will call that scumbag, Aunt Sally is going to make sure of that,” there was an inquisitive look on Kate’s face that made Meg explain herself further. “I may or may have not informed her that there’s someone who has been hurting you for an incredible amount of time, someone whose identity was a mystery to us because you never really spoke about it… Eventually, we’ve all reached to the conclusion that it must have been Kenneth, and it seems we were right.”

“We’ve told you before, Kate,” Laurie whispered, caressing her left hand’s knuckles softly, “you’re safe now.” Kate sighed and pressed her back against the sofa, eyelids growing heavy and tiredness slipping its way into her bones. The adrenaline from her panicked state had finally worn off, leaving her without an ounce of energy left within her weakened body.

As Kate gave in to exhaustion, she allowed herself to believe in her girlfriends’ words, finding peace for the first time in many months. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! I hope you liked this little fanfic of mine, and if you did, please leave kudos and/or a comment with your thoughts regarding the story or your opinion!
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr (@gasperlistrange) for more possible stuff and on Twitter (@gasperlistrange as well) in case you want to know what I'm up to or feel like making a request for a future story.~


End file.
